Police Officers
This article describes the different police officers in various GTA games. 3D Universe ;GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories In GTA III, the cops wear a dark blue uniform consisting of a jacket/shirt, pants, and a hat. They are only armed with a pistol, which they will use when the player has a wanted level of two stars or higher. They keep a shotgun in their cruisers as well, though they never use it outside of some storyline missions. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the police still wear dark blue jackets and a light blue shirt and have a much more detailed uniform than in GTA III, and are armed with a nightstick and a pistol. ;GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, the cops wear a uniform consisting of a dark tan, short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. They are armed with a nightstick and pistol, which they will use on criminals or the player; the nightstick is only used if the player has a one star wanted level; at higher levels, naturally, they will resort to using their firearms. If the player is on a 3-star wanted level or higher while driving around, cops will deploy Stingers if they get close enough to the player. In GTA Vice City Stories, officers wear the same dark tan short-sleeved shirt as GTA Vice City, and wear green pants. They are armed with a nightstick and a pistol. ;GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the cops have different clothing based on the area that they occupy. Officers of the Los Santos Police Department and the San Fierro Police Department wear a uniform consisting of a dark navy blue short sleeved shirt, and dark navy blue pants. Officers of the Las Venturas Police Department wear a similar uniform, except that it consists of tan/beige clothing. The police officers in rural San Andreas wear a uniform consisting of a dark brown short sleeved shirt and tan/beige pants; they often wear a typical "sheriff" hat as well. They are armed with a nightstick and a pistol, as well as a shotgun, which they use when the player has a 3-star or higher wanted level. The motorcycle cops are always African-American, and always look the same, regardless of region. They wear white helmets, black sunglasses, a leather jacket, and black pants with a yellow stripe on the side of either leg. They are armed with a nightstick and pistol. HD Universe ''GTA IV'', Episodes and GTA Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto IV, the cops have uniforms similar to those worn by NYPD officers in real life, and there is also a lot of variation in terms of clothing. The overall uniform consists of a dark blue long sleeved or short sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue hat. Cops will often have dark blue jackets on as well. When it is raining, police officers wear a black rain jacket over their uniforms with a yellow 'LCPD' on the back. They are armed with a pistol, although some officers will use a shotgun when the player has a higher wanted level. Officers guarding an area, such as those atop and near the Rotterdam Tower, and the Civilization Committee will use the Carbine Rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The LSPD officers in Grand Theft Auto V wear black, tucked in, short-sleeved shirts, long black pants with a belt and a generic black police hat. They also have a badge on their shirts. For the first time in the GTA series, female police officers appear and act the same as their male counterparts, even having their own dialogue. However, they are rare, only appearing in certain locations. Common spawn places for female officers include the Mission Row Police Station and the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. The officers are more interactive and, during combat, can pull an injured officer into cover, and are more lethal than previous games. Gallery ;GTA III LCPD (GTA3).jpg|Closeup of an LCPD officer circa 2001, GTA III. Beta LCPD.jpg|Alongside of the Police Car, the LCPD themselves had a different design, altered before release. Cop GTA 3.png|A LCPD Officer walk nearby Claude. ;GTA Vice City Police officers (GTAVC).jpg|Hostile police officers in GTA Vice City, with their brown uniform and police cars. ViceSquad-GTAVC.png|The Vice Squad. ;GTA San Andreas Motor officer (GTASA) (mounted).jpg|A Motor Officer mounted on an SAPD HPV-1000. San_Fierro_(from_San_Andreas_Police_Department)_Cop_Uniform.jpg|A San Fierro Police Department cop crouching and shooting with a pistol. SFCopWalking.jpeg|A Los Santos Police Department cop walking along. LVCopWalking.jpeg|A Las Venturas Police Department cop walking on the sidewalk in The Strip. ;GTA Liberty City Stories LCPD officer (GTALCS).jpg|An LCPD officer circa 1998, GTA Liberty City Stories. ;GTA Vice City Stories Motor officer (GTAVCS) (mounted).jpg|A "VCPD Wintergreen" with a police biker. T.J.Sucker-GTAVCS.jpg|A cop in GTA Vice City Stories. ;GTA IV LCPD-GTA4-fatcops.jpg|Possible appearances of fat LCPD officers, GTA IV. LCPD-GTA4-fitcops.jpg|Possible appearances of fit LCPD officers, GTA IV. LCPD-GTA4-Alderneycops.jpg|Alderney State Police, GTA IV. ;GTA V GTA V police.jpg|An LSPD officer. female police officer.jpg|A female LSSD officer. Trivia *In GTA III, the police officers will only address crime in which the protagonist is personally involved in. They will always ignore any other crimes. *In GTA IV, two beta cops can be seen in the Brian O'Toole ad on CNT. Interestingly, the older Caucasian officer sports gloves. This can be seen in this video at 1:37. https://youtu.be/InO4vC4n-H8 Category:Characters Category:Pedestrians Category:Police officers Category:Police Category:Emergency Services